


Пепел

by Mitlaure



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: У разрушенного особняка Заберисков Михаил встречает странного мужчину.





	Пепел

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Dark Alchemist 2017

Ночная тишина пришла на смену шуму улиц Камазена, мягким покрывалом стелясь над домами. Город спал, медленно зализывал раны, оправляясь после гражданской войны. Редкие патрули городской и королевской стражи прочесывали улицы: еще были живы бандиты и мародеры, которых раньше нанимали в армию. Жили и слухи о Свистуне-Потрошителе, хотя его давно уже никто не видел и не было найдено ни одной жертвы. Пропала благородная разбойница Амариллис ― на смену ей пришла королева возрождённого Хардланда, Сильвия.  
Пускай с казни прошлого правителя прошло совсем немного времени, но казалось, что всё снова пошло своим чередом.

Михаил, миссия которого завершилась, не спешил покидать столицу. Он словно предчувствовал, что ещё не конец, а может просто не хотел расставаться с полюбившимся городом. В конце-концов ему, в его земном воплощении, суждено умереть именно здесь, в Камазене, или защищая страну на границе.

Он обходил улицы там, где не было ни души, он нёс благодать и малые чудеса. Такие прогулки по ночной столице уже вошли в привычку. И Михаил знал, что за ним наблюдают. Всегда, незримой тенью следуя по пятам, касаясь шёлком одежд, спрятанных в лунной дорожке.

Ночной воздух свежий и чистый ― он дарит свободу, позволяя дышать полной грудью, а мыслям с легкостью переплетаться друг с другом. За размышлениями Михаил не заметил, как ноги сами привели его к руинам, оставшимся от особняка Заберисков. Особняка, так похожего на дворец его брата там, в Аду. На секунду ему показалось, словно дом цел, в окнах горит свет, а на лестнице сидит человек.

Михаил моргнул, отгоняя наваждение, и лишь тень не исчезла, наоборот ― приобрела знакомые очертания. Мужчина, несомненно, был знаком ему очень хорошо, но выглядел столь непривычно, что признать в ссутулившемся путнике, укутанном в дорожный плащ, старого приятеля оказалось задачей не из простых.

Мефистофель словно нарочно игнорировал его. Даже когда Михаил подошёл ближе и присел рядом, демон и плечом не повёл. Михаил догадывался о причинах такого состояния Мефистофеля, и не стал ни о чём его спрашивать. Он уважал этого демона, испытывал к нему тёплые чувства. По-своему эрцгерцог Ада был симпатичен Михаилу.

― Ни к чему жалость, ― нарушил тишину Мефистофель, так и не повернув головы. Ему явно не было дел до Михаила, и он не ждал ответа.

Капюшон спал с головы, стоило демону поднять голову. Тёмное, чернильное небо, с россыпью алмазов на необъятном полотне, завораживало.  
Михаил не знал, что делать, но он не мог, да и не желал оставить Мефистофеля в одиночестве. Поэтому сделал первое пришедшее в голову: расправил крылья, будто обнимая демона, укрывая мягким белоснежным покрывалом.

Мефистофель лишь тихо хмыкнул, но не поднялся, не отстранился. Он вытянул руку, ловя в ладонь светлые хлопья.

― Снег? ― удивлённо спросил Михаил, глядя на нетающие снежинки. ― Или магия?

― Пепел, архангел, ― тихо ответил Мефистофель, поднимаясь со ступеней, чтобы через несколько шагов исчезнуть в чёрной дымке.


End file.
